


Carefully Balanced Floral Notes

by whaleandjanuary



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Felix is 17, Light Masochism, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, lorenz gets slapped a lot but i still love him, really there's no switch tag for him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleandjanuary/pseuds/whaleandjanuary
Summary: Step 1: Go in against a Gautier when your poetry is on the lineStep 2: Turn your back on the Fraldarius heirStep 3: [redacted]Step 4: Profit???Felix and Lorenz get sex pollened. For the kinkmeme.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 34
Kudos: 80
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme, Horny Void





	1. A Bad Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to everybody involved in any of the discussions about this on the anonmeme. I did my best to integrate all the suggestions. 
> 
> Note that Felix is two months from turning 18 at the time of this fic! If that is upsetting I understand but I wanted you to be warned so you could make your own decisions about reading! 
> 
> Also this is a sex pollen fic, so consent is inherently questionable. You know who probably wouldn't have sex under normal circumstances? Lorenz and Felix!

====================================  
 _Lorenz, 24 Ethereal Moon, Wednesday_  
====================================

Lorenz wasn't a particularly devout person. He knew the prayers and the scriptures, the holy days and the hymns. But at best, his belief in the Goddess was passive and moderate. 

Still, he called Her name when Felix bottomed out inside of him. 

"I told you not to talk," said Felix, scratching down Lorenz's back. Lorenz groaned. Why did that feel so amazing? The sharp edge of the pain faded into a fuzzy sort of pleasure that he could feel all over. He was so exhausted, but all he wanted was to be touched more, to feel Felix filling him. He never wanted it to stop. 

"Please," he whispered. 

Felix placed his fingertips on Lorenz's back again but didn't press down. "Please what?" 

"Please ..." His vocabulary failed him. He had been raised to be proper. To know decorum and etiquette. To have disdain for all things common. And yet here he was, on his hands and knees, doing the most common thing he could conceive of. (Even if he couldn't _conceive_ per se, which he'd perhaps laugh about later ha ha ha.) 

"I won't wait forever ..." said Felix. He pulled back slightly and Lorenz gasped at even that small sensation. He was so wound up. Hypersensitive. He couldn't possibly take this and couldn't possibly _not_ take this. 

In his subconscious, Lorenz had a sentiment which could perhaps be articulated by something such as, "Please fuck me so hard I can't walk straight tomorrow." But even in this state, two orgasms in and mind barely functioning, that was a level of vulgarity he couldn't bring himself to voice. 

What he managed was: "Please hurt me," choked out in a sudden burst. 

Felix was happy to oblige. 

====================================  
 _Lorenz, 17 Ethereal Moon, Wednesday_  
====================================

_One week earlier ..._

Lorenz had no one to blame but himself. Letting Sylvain needle him had been a foolish action, completely unsuitable for someone of his composure. But Sylvain was just so _infuriating_ when he put his mind to it, and that was, apparently, _always_. 

It didn't help that he had an uncanny knack for appearing just as someone was turning Lorenz down for a tea date. Tch. Someday he was going to find the lady who appreciated a fine cup as much as he did and he was going to marry her on the spot. 

"You're lucky you don't need a date to go to the ball," Sylvain had said, after the obligatory opening banter. "I'd hate to miss your dancing just because you're hopelessly single." 

Here Lorenz had gotten mad, which was his critical error. "I beg your pardon - _hopeless?!_ And how are _you_ planning to address the fact that you are only permitted _one_ date?! Or are you expecting to spend the entire evening being slapped by a succession of belligerent belles?"

Sylvain had smiled easily, completely relaxed. "Missed opportunity to say 'bevy' instead of 'succession' there. Maybe 'beaten' by a 'bevy,' even. And at least I'll have a date. Do you need me to lend you someone?" 

Lorenz had grown cold, his hand curled protectively in front of his heart, and said, fatally, "I could have any person at this monastery attend the ball as my partner if I put my mind to it." 

Sylvain had somehow smiled wider, which was rather disconcerting. "Wanna bet?" 

"What are you offering?" Lorenz had asked, suspiciously. 

"I'll name someone. If you come to the ball with them as your date, then you win. I'll ... hm. I'll tell everyone I'm seeing about everyone _else_ I'm seeing, and I won't ask anyone else out for, let's say six weeks." 

"And if I lose ... ?" 

"Then I get to read your poetry journal and publish whatever selections I find most enticing." 

That had given Lorenz pause. His most private thoughts ... But no, it didn't matter. Lorenz Hellman Gloucester didn't lose. 

At any rate, he had counter-offered. "You may publish _three_ poems, in exchange for three weeks of solitude. And no faculty or anyone expressly forbidden by the monastery rules." Knowing Sylvain, he'd tell him to bring _Rhea_ as his date. 

Sylvain had nodded. "Deal, as long as I can pick the poems." 

Lorenz had assented. "Very well. I agree to your terms." 

"Great." Sylvain had dropped the smile. " _Felix._ "

Lorenz had practically jumped with shock. "Felix isn't a young lady!" 

Sylvain had shrugged. "Not forbidden by monastery rules." This was, frustratingly, true. Lorenz knew of a few couples where both partners were women. And there had to be at least one or two male couples. It wasn't _disallowed_ ... it was just useless for his long-term duties to his family and people. 

"Anyway, I should be going. Good luck getting the ice prince to give you the time of day." And Sylvain had left him, desperately trying to think of a useful retort before he made it out of earshot. 

And that brought Lorenz here, eight days before the ball, staring at the closed doors to the training grounds and wondering what in the names of all the Saints he was going to do. 

===================================  
 _Felix, 17 Ethereal Moon, Wednesday_  
===================================

Felix was training (alone, the way he liked it) when the doors opened and one of the purple students came in. The really tall one. 

"Hello," he started. "I was wondering if you might have a bout with -"

"Lance?" interrupted Felix. 

"Oh, er, no," said the purple student. Right, the one with the weird hair and the rose. "My name is Lorenz. Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, and I wished to -"

"No, _lance_ ," Felix said, pointing at the weapon rack. "That's what you fight with?" 

The - Lorenz - nodded. "Yes. And magic. I do cavalier training as well but that's not well-suited to this room." He looked nervous. He _should_. 

"I already have an incompetent half-mage-half-lancer to train with. What can you offer?" 

Lorenz inhaled deeply. "First, Sylvain isn't present but I am. Second, I am trained in the Gloucester fighting style, which should provide some subtle and some great differences from facing a lancer from eastern Faerghus. Third, I am a significantly better mage than Sylvain. Fourth ..." Here, he paused. "... scintillating conversation?" 

Felix _tsked_. "Not much room for conversation on the battlefield. Get a weapon. We'll try it." 

If anything, Lorenz was _worse_ than Sylvain. He had a longer reach but he was _so slow_. Felix had to dodge exactly one strike to get inside Lorenz's guard and put his sword to Lorenz's neck. It took ten seconds at best. 

"Terrible," said Felix. "Expect me next time." 

The second, and third, and fourth attempts went slightly better, but only because there was nowhere to go but up. Lorenz eventually managed to last about thirty seconds, but even that ended with Felix putting really quite a lot of his weight on Lorenz's chest. 

"Teach me how you do that," Lorenz choked out. 

" _Practice_ ," said Felix. "Consider it. Now leave me. I'm burning energy for nothing." He got up and returned to his solo footwork. 

Lorenz attempted to protest, but Felix ignored him until he went away. 

=============================================  
 _Lorenz, 18-19 Ethereal Moon, Thursday-Friday_  
=============================================

Never let it be said that Lorenz Hellman Gloucester was a quitter. 

He returned the next day, and Felix begrudgingly allowed him to try magic rather than the lance. Lorenz did successfully tag Felix with the colored light spells they used in lieu of actually setting people on fire, but not quickly enough or powerfully enough to stop him. 

Felix was quite fast, and his ludicrous Crest meant that he hit incredibly hard. Lances were _supposed_ to be well-suited against swords, but ... Lorenz's best hope for defeating him was to take him out with a single strike. More likely he'd need to avoid an attack of Felix's and _then_ take him out with a single counterstrike. Not very likely, unfortunately. 

But then ... Lorenz wasn't truly attempting to _beat_ him. He was merely attempting to be _interesting_ enough that Felix would keep working with him. And Felix talked to him a little now; Lorenz had discovered some small successes in asking questions which captured Felix's interest. Mostly ... about weaponry, but still. 

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Felix said on the third day. Lorenz had _finally_ disarmed him and thought this was going to be his first victory. But then Felix had _tackled_ him and Lorenz was absolutely useless on his back. At this point, Felix was kneeling on Lorenz's wrists and looking at him upside-down. His hair was falling into Lorenz's eyes. 

Lorenz was too discombobulated for even a polite falsehood. "I had hoped that you would join me for tea." 

Felix laughed, once. " _That's_ what this is about? Oh Goddess. Very well. If you can beat me, I'll take tea with you. But no more today. I have other things to do." 

Hm, that was somewhat unfortunate. Now he _did_ need to beat Felix. But a Gloucester, like the perfect dough for St. Seiros' Day bread, always rose to the occasion. 

============================================  
 _Felix, 20-21 Ethereal Moon, Saturday-Sunday_  
============================================

Felix spent the next two days mostly in peace, the boar's birthday notwithstanding. Although (ugh) Sylvain wouldn't stop asking how he was doing, and (ugh again) Lorenz kept coming to   
spar with him. He was, marginally, improving, but Felix had no interest in giving remedial lance training. 

But it was plausible Lorenz would overtake Sylvain in skill if he practiced, which could be something. Eventually. And there was a bit of fun to be had in the look of shocked indignation on Lorenz's face when Felix slammed him back into a pillar like it was nothing. 

=============================================  
 _Lorenz, 20-22 Ethereal Moon, Saturday-Monday_  
=============================================

As every incident in life could be a lesson, what better time than this for Lorenz to exercise his diplomatic skills with other members of the Golden Deer? 

Perhaps one of them could suggest a suitable method for defeating Felix. 

Lysithea was less than helpful. She said that Felix hated cake and was therefore not worth thinking about, unless Lorenz wanted to _use_ cake to keep him at arm's length. Lorenz informed her that was unlikely to be considered sporting, and moved on. 

Flayn also had impractical suggestions, offering that Lorenz could throw a variety of objects at Felix and he would be distracted cutting them out of the air. Lorenz had already tried using a javelin and it hadn't particularly helped, though. So he moved on.

_Leonie,_ of course, was the person with practical suggestions. 

"Cheat," she said, simply. 

"Leonie, I cannot _cheat_. Must we have this discussion again? A noble simply does not -" 

"See, when I say 'cheat,' I don't mean to poison him or anything. I just mean to stop thinking about it like a formal fencing match. Get the drop on him. Bring magic items. Kick him in the nuts." 

" _Leonie!_ I will thank you not to use such language!" 

"I'm serious, Lorenz. He's really interested in practical battlefield combat, where there aren't any rules. You throw sand in his eyes, once he stops crying he'll thank you for the exciting spar." 

"That seems ... unnecessarily violent." 

"Lorenz, we're literally discussing fighting! Let me tell you a story..." 

Leonie recounted her experiences with Felix, which forced the necessary conclusion that Lorenz had indeed been going about this the wrong way. They then discussed Lorenz's specific problems and what might mitigate them. The conversation flowed into reminiscing about other combats, which transitioned into weapons and armor, which brought them around to that cache of equipment they'd cleaned up and the one other thing Lorenz might be able to bring to the table. 

He thanked Leonie quite profusely. She had truly been a help. 

================================  
 _Felix, 22 Ethereal Moon, Monday_  
================================

"Sylvain, go _away_."

"Come into town with me, Felix. It's too early to go to bed." 

"No. I have no desire to watch you chat up every woman you come across." Sylvain had ambushed him on the way to his room and now Felix was stuck in the hallway. 

"You have to go out. We have to get you a date for the ball!" Sylvain had that look of mock-sincerity that meant he was teasing. This was basically a ritual for them at this point. 

"No, we do not. I neither have nor want a date, nor do I want to go to the ball in the first place." Not that Felix wanted to _participate_ in the ritual. 

Sylvain tapped his chin. "Oh, hm. No date? I guess that's to be expected." 

"What are you going on about?" 

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Well, have fun sleeping. I'm off to have a life." Sylvain walked away down the hall. 

Felix shook his head. What had gotten _into_ Sylvain? 

=================================  
 _Lorenz, 23 Ethereal Moon, Monday_  
=================================

Lorenz took a deep breath. He could do this, really. Nothing to be nervous about. 

He had prepared. He'd spoken with the professor about his concerns that he was getting left behind on the battlefield, and she'd allowed him to have one of her limited quantity of ability-enhancing magical fruits and vegetables. The merchant Anna had rented him a "speed ring" for an atrocious sum of money. (Apparently, they were so rare she wouldn't sell it, not even to him.) He'd completely rearranged which spells and maneuvers he was prepared to use. And he'd spent a solid hour, which came directly out of his sleep time, practicing different intensities of flame spell. 

He could do this, really. 

At first, he fought like usual, hoping to bore Felix into complacency. But eventually he had to commit to his plan or give up. 

In the end, it seemed so quick. Lorenz snapped his fingers at Felix's training sword, which burst into flames. This startled Felix into dropping it, but Lorenz didn't wait. He darted forward and pressed his lance into Felix's stomach. 

Felix waved his hand, which was unburnt. "What kind of -" 

"No rules on a real battlefield." Lorenz wanted to feel triumphant, but he was so tired. 

"Impressive," said Felix. Thank the Goddess. _At last._ "You finally learned something. So now the score is ... a hundred bouts to one? Just a hundred more and I'll take tea with you." Felix smiled. 

Lorenz pulled his lance back and drove the tip into the sand. He pursed his lips and briefly considered whether there was any way he could punch Felix and have it cause meaningful damage. Then he said, through clenched teeth, "I will let you borrow my sword of Zoltan if you come to tea with me, you brusque, unfriendly porcupine of a man." Tch, this was so rude of Lorenz. Unforgivably rude, perhaps. Felix brought out all of Lorenz's worst habits. Conversing with Claude was going to feel like a vacation after dealing with Felix all week. 

Felix's eyes immediately widened. "You have a Zoltan-made weapon? And it's a sword? Let me see it." 

Lorenz folded his arms. "After tea." 

Felix folded his arms as well. "You know I'll cut you in half if you're lying about this." 

Lorenz raised one eyebrow. "A true noble would never lie for something so petty. Nothing short of the safety of his realm would deserve such a compromise of honor." And wouldn't this whole thing have been much simpler if he hadn't such a sense of propriety. The sword was real, a miraculous find among ordinary weapons. 

Felix was looking off into the distance and speaking quietly to himself. "A real sword of Zoltan. The boar's going to go wild when he -" Felix shook his head. "All right. Tea, then sword. Tomorrow." 

The ball was the day after tomorrow. This left so little time. As it was, Lorenz expected things to come down to deciding whether he wanted to part with the sword for good, or have the whole world read his poetry. Thank the Goddess he hadn't mentioned the weapon in one of his letters to his father. 

Well, now he had to plan tea and a meal. And they couldn't have tea in the normal garden; someone might overhear their conversation and Lorenz couldn't afford it getting back to Sylvain. But where else would be suitable for a tea date? Where to go, where to go ...

==============================================  
 _Felix, 24 Ethereal Moon, Wednesday, afternoon_  
==============================================

Felix crossed his arms and leveled Lorenz with a look that he hoped would set his jacket on fire. A deal was a deal and he was going to suffer through this, but he wasn't going to have any long-winded conversations about the "delightful floral bouquet" of the tea or whatever it was Lorenz thought was fun.

"Thank you for joining me," Lorenz said, setting down a tray with a teapot, two cups and saucers, and various snacks and accessories. "I've prepared a special blend that I've mixed myself. It's primarily Almyran pine, but I've taken the liberty of toasting some of the needles to give it a bit of pep. Also-" 

Felix attempted to zone out. It didn't matter how fast he could drink the tea if Lorenz never got around to pouring it. He needed to do laundry tonight. And he should go over his reason homework again; one of the proofs seemed a little weak. At least he was close to his room and could get back quickly. This was still a bizarre place for a tea date. 

"Why here, Lorenz?" Felix interrupted something about "notes of lemongrass." Ugh. Lemon and grass sounded like a terrible combination. Who drank this stuff willingly? 

"Ah, you mean the greenhouse?" They were at the end of a narrow pathway, surrounded by plants on three sides. Lorenz would have had to set up the table and bring all the supplies himself. "Well, I thought the occasion warranted something a little different from the tea garden. It's quiet, and secluded, and it's ... protected from the chill ... and it's, well. The scenery is lovely. Certainly, I prefer roses, but these daffodils are a beautiful shade of yellow. And these ... um, hm. I admit I don't quite know what these are." 

Lorenz touched a dark blue flower growing on a vine that was twisting through the plants on Felix's left. It was about two inches in diameter and had a deep cup-shape that was almost purple at the center. More flowers adorned the vine; Felix could see them poking out here and there among the other plants. Lorenz sniffed the flower, then wrinkled his nose. 

"Oh, that's a peculiar scent." He rubbed his fingers together. "And rather pollen-rich. Possibly another corner would have been better -"

"- We're fine. Pour the tea." 

"Well, if you insist, then - goodness. Where have I misplaced the rice crisps?" Lorenz looked around. "I must have left them in the kitchen. This won't do. We need something crunchy to offset the creaminess of the sandwich filling. Felix, I apologize thoroughly and will return in a minute." He set off surprisingly quickly - well, perhaps not surprisingly, given his height. 

Felix threw his head back and groaned at the greenhouse's glass ceiling. This sword had better be real, and in good condition. He tilted the seat back slightly too far and suddenly had to scramble to keep from falling over. He grabbed one of the blue-flower vines to steady himself. 

Hm. 

Felix pulled three blue flowers off the plant, opened the teapot, and tossed the flowers in. He put the lid back on the teapot and smirked. _That's how much I care about your carefully balanced floral notes._

Lorenz returned fairly soon after that. If he could move with that speed _on the pitch_ maybe he'd be worth fighting. 

"Terribly sorry," he said, setting down a small plate and taking his seat. "Thank you for your patience. Where were we? Ah, yes, the sandwiches -"

Felix groaned. "Pour the tea, please. Do I have to pretend I care about the details of the sandwiches?" 

Lorenz's face turned slightly pointier with his frown. "Would it kill you to be polite? This may sound like sarcasm, but I assure you it is a genuine question. I wonder if it _would_ kill you." But he sighed, and importantly, picked up the teapot. 

"I believe you take yours with no honey or sugar?" Lorenz asked, pouring them each a cup. The tea was dark, almost black, and strangely thick-looking. It would have been concerning if Felix had been planning to drink the tea, but he could wait for Lorenz to determine that it was horrible and then they'd have one fewer part of this meal to work through. 

"Oh," said Lorenz, looking at his cup. "Oh dear. What happened here?" He lifted the cup and sniffed at it, then let out a very different-sounding "oh." He took a sip of the tea. 

He looked up at Felix suddenly, his gaze piercing in an uncomfortable way. "You must try this." Then Lorenz drained his cup in a single sip. 

That was odd. Felix didn't _care_ , but that couldn't be the right tea etiquette. He picked up his cup and smelled it and discovered that it smelled good. Great. It was layered with spices and a bit sour and a bit sweet and yet even that seemed compelling. He tried it, and found that once he put the teacup to his lips, he couldn't make himself stop until the tea was gone. 

It was like if fire didn't hurt, which was a statement which made no sense. But that was what came to mind. He could feel it curling up around his mouth into his cheeks, spreading out from his stomach - he needed to drink more. He held out the teacup wordlessly like a toddler asking for milk. 

"It's amazing, isn't it?" asked Lorenz. He poured two more cups (gently taking Felix's to set it down first.) Those disappeared even faster than the first round. Lorenz closed his eyes, and Felix watched him breathe. His heartbeat was so loud. When Lorenz opened his eyes again, his pupils were wide. 

"I'm sorry; the pot only holds five cups." He poured out the rest of the tea, half a cup each. It wasn't enough. The tea had suffused - infused? - him, but Felix felt incredibly unsatisfied. 

"More?" Felix asked, and it came out with a whining edge to it. He felt warm, and like he had faint pins and needles, and like he was aroused. Not _like_.

Lorenz opened and closed the fingers on his right hand. "Do you feel strange?" Such long fingers. Probably good for dexterous work. So many places they could be useful. "Oh ... more. No, no. I don't think -" 

Lorenz lifted the lid of the teapot and looked inside. Then he looked to Felix, stricken. "What's in here? What have you done? Did _you_ do this?" Felix nodded, blankly. Lorenz's cheeks were flushed. He had such pale skin. He'd probably turn such a beautiful shade if Felix slapped him. 

"Are you insane?!" Lorenz stood and leaned over the table. He probably bruised easily too. "Do you have the faintest idea what this flower does?! Because I do not!" Felix wasn't really listening to Lorenz's words, but he was looking at his lips. What a waste he spent all that time talking when that mouth could be on Felix's dick instead. 

_That_ thought was wild enough to briefly bring Felix back to awareness. He shook his head and started blinking rapidly, trying to snap out of it. Fuck. He'd poisoned himself. Fuck. 

Lorenz was _still_ talking. "We have to go to the infirmary. Felix. Felix?" Lorenz put his hand over Felix's, and all hell broke loose inside his brain. They needed to touch more he needed to press their bodies together to rip off Lorenz's clothes and spread his legs and - and - not here _not here_ not in the open they had to go somewhere safe -

Felix stood and grabbed Lorenz's wrist, trying to push aside the sparking and the screaming in his mind. "This is stupid. Tea is stupid. Come with me." And he ran as fast as he could towards his room, dragging Lorenz behind.


	2. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how strong is this stuff, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized too late that one of the original requests involved choking, which I did not put in. Sorry, whichever anon that was. :(

===============================================  
_Lorenz, 24 Ethereal Moon, Wednesday, afternoon_  
===============================================

At first, Lorenz thought they were going to their respective rooms to wait out the strange burning and heaviness. When Felix didn't slow, Lorenz thought, "Ah, Claude." Certainly it would be embarrassing to face Riegan, especially with his clothing in this disheveled state. However, Claude was likely to know how to help and that would be worth the costs in mockery. 

Felix did slow, but didn't stop. Lorenz didn't _really_ grasp where Felix was going or why until Felix slammed the door of his room shut and then _slammed_ Lorenz against said door. And then grabbed him by the front of his jacked and pulled him down to kiss him. 

It was probably not a good kiss, objectively speaking. Felix's tongue was immediately in Lorenz's mouth and their teeth hit each other and Felix _bit_ him as he pulled back. But the only real thought in Lorenz's mind was an intense desire to do it again. 

(Somewhere, in the long after of his later life, Lorenz would describe this as both the worst and best kiss he'd ever experienced. For Felix it wouldn't make the top ten on either list.) 

Felix put both palms on Lorenz's chest and pushed back. "Take off your clothes." He had a faint smirk, one corner of his mouth turned up a bit.

"I beg your pardon?" Lorenz said, but he was _already_ undoing buttons. His body and mind seemed to have gotten out of alignment. 

"Take your clothes off. I can't fuck you with your clothes on." Felix already had his vest and shirt off and was unbuckling his belts. Lorenz was being distracted from his efforts to shrug out of his jacket by a sudden desire to lick him. 

This wouldn't do. He couldn't - Felix had him at a conversational disadvantage. He struggled for a minute but only managed: "I ... must you use such language?" He pulled his shirt over his head. The southern parts of body had clearly mutinied and his sense of decorum apparently only had control over his mouth. 

"Lorenz, you are going to shut up and we are going to fuck like normal people, _without talking._ " Felix dropped his pants to the ground. Now he was down to his underwear and while it might have concealed the _exact_ details of Felix's anatomy, there was no denying the, er, outline of his interest? Even in the running narrative in Lorenz's head the thought ended with a tiny squeak. 

Felix took in Lorenz's stock-still form. He rolled his eyes and walked the two steps back to him. Then he _started undoing Lorenz's pants himself_. Lorenz yelled and pushed him back. 

No - Lorenz briefly considered that, but what he actually did was put both hands on Felix's cheeks, softly moan at the way the contact felt like electricity running through him, tip Felix's face up, and kiss him. 

And then he kept kissing him. And made another quiet noise when Felix briefly paused in stripping him to bite his lip again. And then a somewhat louder and considerably more desperate noise when Felix wrapped a hand around him. Felix moved his hand up and down, slowly, once, then let go and said "Kneel." 

Lorenz scrambled to comply. His mouth was starting to water and this was _so shameful_ but he was past pretending he didn't know what Felix intended. Lorenz needed to _feel_ him and keep this burning at a dull roar and the only thing that could feel better than Felix's tongue in his mouth would be this. 

Lorenz pulled down Felix's last article of clothing and opened his lips around Felix's most personal sword. He immediately tried to push down too far and choked himself, getting a "Hey!" from Felix and a coughing fit. 

Felix rolled his eyes and put one hand in Lorenz's hair. He took himself in hand and tapped Lorenz's lips. Lorenz opened his mouth and licked, tentatively. Felix nodded. Lorenz stayed like that for a minute, tongue working up and down Felix's length. When he tried to take Felix in again, Felix tightened his grip in Lorenz's hair and let out a small, "Ah."

Goddess, it was glorious. Felix was warm and heavy in his mouth, a solid weight on his tongue. He needed this. He needed to taste him, to swallow around him. He needed to know what Felix sounded like when lost in pleasure.

Felix set a pace with the hand in Lorenz's hair, moving him back and forth. Under normal circumstances, Lorenz would have bristled at being led in such a way, but he was quite preoccupied discovering that if he moved his tongue like _so_ then Felix would make a little gasping noise. So perhaps he could forgive the assistance. 

His own body felt sorely neglected, but he put his hands on Felix's hips to steady himself. He was busy. Felix gave the occasional small direction - more pressure, less, swallow, _there_. But mostly what he let out was ragged breathing, and Lorenz felt a spark of strange pride at that. 

Felix sped up and was apparently unable to hold himself still any longer. He jerked his hips and drove himself into Lorenz's throat. Lorenz gagged but he no longer cared. All he needed was here, and whatever terrible effect the tea had created within him, it had brought him to this unholy altar of pleasure. His mind and body were screaming for more and Lorenz was going to fulfill them. He moaned as Felix positively _used_ him. 

(Some part of Lorenz's subconscious was moving towards a future crisis involving the reality that he was interested in some very _common_ things indeed, but that was neither here nor there. For the moment, he had a task to excel at.)

"Sorry, fuck," Felix said abruptly, and Lorenz's mouth flooded. He swallowed, messily. Felix tried to pull back but Lorenz chased him; he was committed now. He groaned and held Felix's hips until he stilled. Lorenz felt Felix shudder as he dragged his tongue up Felix's body one last time. Lorenz looked up, breathing heavily, tongue still pressed against the tip. 

Felix's pupils were blown wide, mouth parted, panting. He looked slightly dazed. It was the closest to vulnerable that Lorenz had ever seen him. Felix ran his thumb along Lorenz's cheek and chin where he had not, in fact, caught everything. "You ... ?" he said, although Lorenz couldn't tell what he meant. 

Lorenz's awareness came back from his pinpoint focus enough for him to notice that a.) his knees hurt, and b.) he was aroused enough that _that_ was almost painful as well. He sat and ripped off his remaining clothes. (Not literally; he was not a barbarian even in this state _thank you._ ) The momentary distance from Felix brought back the boiling-blood feeling and he let out a frustrated exhale. Then he wrapped one arm around Felix's waist, used the other arm to pull at his knees, and dragged him to the floor. 

Felix got as far as "What the f-" before Lorenz was on him, grinding his hips down against Felix's groin. There was no grace to it but Felix put his hands on Lorenz's back and pulled him closer anyway. Felix bit down into the space between Lorenz's neck and shoulder. It was hard enough to bruise and Lorenz moaned at how good the pain felt mixed with the growing pleasure he was already feeling. 

Felix made a satisfied noise and licked at the mark, then started sucking at Lorenz's neck directly. Lorenz's thrusts became even less focused, and when he finished he almost howled with the intensity of it. 

Lorenz collapsed against Felix (possibly a tactical error, as now they were both a mess) and panted, "Oh Goddess." And then suffered the dawning realization that "finished" was an inaccurate term.

"Felix ... are you ... " 

"Yeah, I'm still hard. Get - get off of me. Get on the bed. It's stupid that we're on the floor." Lorenz struggled to his feet and fell into the bed. He was dirtying Felix's sheets, but Felix was the one who poisoned them and Felix could be the one to do laundry. 

"What do you know about proper fucking?" asked Felix, who was reaching in one of his clothes drawers. 

"I am acquainted with my _own_ form, and have, er, read some on the topic?" Constance (and surprisingly Ferdinand) had a collection of erotic literature and they had permitted him to discreetly read it. Even the ones with two men or two ladies. Even the ones with _unmarried couples_. Even ... even the one with _three participants_.

"So, nothing," said Felix, joining Lorenz on the bed. He was carrying a small bottle. "I guess you're getting remedial lance lessons after all. Hold out your hand." Felix poured some kind of oil over Lorenz's fingertips, then over his own as well. "Rub your fingers together. It's cold." 

Felix sat with his legs spread, almost, but not quite, in Lorenz's lap. "Watch. Pay attention." Felix reached down and teased a fingertip around - oh. 

"Oh my," said Lorenz. 

"Ssh. No talking." Lorenz - Lorenz knew this was a ... an activity. But this seemed sudden. But on the other hand, this was already far and away the most bizarre day of his life, so. 

Felix pushed his fingertip inside and Lorenz watched it disappear and reappear. It was dizzying. Lorenz was getting hazy again. He needed to touch him. He reached out, and Felix grabbed his wrist with his free hand. 

"Have you ever done this to yourself?" asked Felix. Lorenz shook his head _no_. "Then wait." Felix worked himself up to a second finger, and showed Lorenz how he could spread them out. Felix let out a little satisfied noise, then pulled his hand back.

"All right. You try. Start with one." Felix put his hands on Lorenz's shoulders. 

Lorenz tried to be gentle. This seemed like such a vulnerable position. But Felix was clearly less patient than he seemed. He started directing Lorenz and telling him to hurry up, he wasn't going to break. Felix wasn't exactly delicate with his wording, but he knew what he wanted at least. 

At some point while Lorenz was stretching him open, Felix closed his eyes and sighed. His cheeks were flushed, and he practically glowed with pleasure. 

"You're beautiful," Lorenz whispered. 

Felix slapped him across the face, hard. "I said no talking. I don't want to hear you unless you're moaning my name." Lorenz was displeased to discover the way he twitched at the slap, and twitched worse at Felix's harsh words. He shivered. 

Felix gave that vicious half-smile again. "Good. Now higher. Unh, press forward. Mm, a little left - no, my left - _ahhh!_ "

Felix had guided him to a spot of textural difference that was making him moan impressively. Lorenz opened his mouth to ask if he was all right, but decided to hope Felix would say something if he wasn't. 

What Felix _did_ was lean forward and bite Lorenz's unmarked shoulder. Oh. Oh. Lorenz needed to touch himself. He couldn't take this. He reached down with his free hand - 

\- and Felix grabbed his wrist. Confound the man. 

"Lay back," Felix said, directly into Lorenz's ear. Lorenz did, with a wet noise as his fingers slipped out of Felix's body. 

"Your job is to keep quiet and let me enjoy myself," Felix said. He reopened the bottle of oil and drizzled some down Lorenz's length. Lorenz's breath caught in his throat. 

Felix spread the oil, and while Lorenz couldn't remain entirely silent, Felix seemed to deem his gasping noises acceptable. Lorenz put a hand over his mouth as Felix positioned himself and sank down on top of him. He let out a groan that Lorenz wanted to hear again and again. 

Lorenz stared up at Felix and silently prayed for him to move. He was so tight around him. He was so warm. He had pressure but he needed friction he - 

And then Felix _did_ move and Lorenz couldn't think. Felix gripped Lorenz's thighs and lifted himself and then _dropped himself_ and Lorenz made some kind of pathetic moaning noise. 

And ... Felix probably wanted Lorenz to stay still but Lorenz couldn't, he _couldn't_. He thrust his hips up into Felix, and then _Felix_ made a pathetic moaning noise as well and then they were both moving against each other like wild animals. 

Felix slapped him again. 

"What? I - " Had he said something? He must have said something without realizing? "I didn't - _unhhhhh_." Felix slapped him _again_. 

"Stop. Talking." Felix gripped Lorenz's chin. 

Lorenz bared his teeth, grabbed both of Felix's hands, and held them tightly against Felix's hips. Felix's eyelids fluttered shut. Lorenz started thrusting upwards, roughly, and Felix panted out a, "Yes, yes!" 

Lorenz couldn't say how long it lasted, but Felix grew progressively louder until he said just "I'm - " and spilled all over them both. The force of him squeezing around Lorenz set him over the edge as well. Lorenz let go of Felix's hands and lay blinking up at the ceiling. 

"Fuck. I'm still -" started Felix. 

"I know," sighed Lorenz. "I am as well." 

"Ugh. Ok, ok. Get on your hands and knees. Let's try something else." 

As Lorenz repositioned himself, he mused that Constance and Ferdinand's literature had really not adequately prepared him for the experience he was having today. Not in the slightest. 

============================================  
_Felix, 24 Ethereal Moon, Wednesday, evening_  
============================================

Felix was supposed to be doing other things tonight. But on the plus side, he was living out a surprising number of his furious masturbation fantasies, so he'd take it. Maybe he'd pictured a different unfairly-tall boy on his knees pleading for his dick, but Lorenz's inexperienced enthusiasm had some appeal. 

And Lorenz's dick had been a pleasant surprise, thicker than every other part of him would imply. Sinking down on it had brought a satisfying burn he could still faintly feel. And once he'd gotten Lorenz to _shut up_ he'd been able to properly enjoy riding him. The hungry desperation in Lorenz's eyes had been worth the effort. And silencing Lorenz had been its own sort of enjoyment as well. 

Even if he'd only done it because they were poisoned. Even if they were still poisoned. But if they were going to be stuck in this wild unsatisfiable state for Saints only knew how long, he was going to explore and mark every inch of Lorenz's body. 

And oh, a thrill had run through him when Lorenz _asked_ to be hurt. Felix had wondered, from the way he moaned when Felix hit him. And the way he'd trembled when Felix opened him up a bit too hastily. (Or the way Lorenz had spent the week getting the stuffing beaten out of him.) Felix wasn't going to leave him wanting. He fucked him as hard and as fast as he could manage. He left little half-moons cut into Lorenz's hips. He scratched Lorenz's back enough to draw blood. And all the while Lorenz moaned and tried to press his hips into Felix even harder.

Felix was going to peak again. He reached down with one hand to stroke Lorenz's dick. Lorenz buried his face in the sheets and screamed. 

"Come on," Felix panted. "Show me how you feel. Come for me." 

Whatever Lorenz tried to cry out was muffled by the bedsheets, but he tensed, and Felix could feel the clench of his orgasm and Lorenz's dick pulsing beneath his grip. 

Having somebody _do what he told them_ for once almost sent Felix over the edge right there. But not _quite_ , so when Lorenz slumped forward, Felix held him up by the hips and thrust the last few times he needed to finish. Lorenz groaned, weakly now. 

Exhaustion hit Felix like the roof caving in on him. He pulled out of Lorenz and collapsed, arms bent under him awkwardly. 

"I think I'm done. Please tell me you're done." 

Lorenz managed an, "Ow." 

"Okay ... good. I'll ... water." Felix tried to push himself off the bed and landed with his knees on the ground and his head and shoulders still on the mattress. He lay there for several minutes, trying to catch his breath. He could feel Lorenz slowly moving on the bed with the occasional pained noise. 

Now that Felix's head was clearing he wasn't sure exactly how much he'd hurt Lorenz. He knew several parts of his _own_ body felt much worse than they did five minutes ago. He struggled to his feet and grabbed a couple of vulneraries from his supplies. 

"Is this ... this isn't water," said Lorenz, dragging himself into a sitting position and taking one of the flasks. 

"No, it's a vulnerary. Drink it. Your back ... I fucked up your back. I'm sorry." Felix drank his, then went to his water pitcher and poured out a glass. He only had one glass, of course. "This is water. I'll get us more." 

Lorenz gulped down the vulnerary (overkill for both of them, but nobody was at their best mentally right now) and took the water. "I asked you to hurt me." His face was still bruised from where Felix had struck him. 

"I know. Just ... let me clean us up." Felix took a towel and poured some water on one end of it so he could wipe up some of the mess. The sheets were going to need washing but he clearly wasn't doing laundry tonight. It wasn't obvious how much time had passed but ... the sun was down now. 

Felix cleaned Lorenz's thighs and hips with the towel, then slowly went over the rest of him. The cuts had closed, but he was still covered in small marks. Felix touched each one individually. Lorenz drank his water and then sat in silence, except for one hiss when Felix pressed too hard. 

Then Felix quickly wiped himself off, tossed on a robe, and grabbed the pitcher. "Get under the covers. I'll be right back." He refilled the water pitcher in the nearest washroom and waved off a concerned boar (who had probably heard them but they could discuss that in the future, perhaps _never_.)

Back in his room, Felix took his glass and drank some water himself, then shed his robe and got into the bed with Lorenz. He pressed his back up against Lorenz's chest and pulled one of Lorenz's arms around his waist. He knew he should probably be concerned by Lorenz's silence, but he was too tired to go into it. 

Felix ended up being the first one to speak, after a few minutes. "I don't like you. I will never like you. But if you wanted to do _this_ again some other time, I would." 

Silence again. Lorenz tightened his grip slightly around Felix's waist. "You hardly know me. How can you say you will never like me?" 

Felix put a hand over one of Lorenz's. "You're a pompous ass. You're unbearably slow in combat. Yes, you have a sense of perseverance about you and you know how to focus on a goal, but that's no excuse for your shoddy footwork. Being on a horse isn't an excuse either. What if you fall off? You'd die and then what? Also, you talk just to hear yourself talk, which is foolish because your mouth is clearly suited for better purposes. And I don't care about tea! And you're _a noble_ just like my father, or Ingrid, which means you've got that same idiotic blind devotion to those your House is pledged to-" 

Lorenz was shaking. Felix was about to tell him it was ridiculous of him to cry given that _he asked_ ... when Lorenz loudly inhaled and his laughter became audible. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Lorenz coughed and pressed his forehead against Felix's back as Felix tried to turn around to see him properly. "What did you just say? A 'blind loyalty to those you've pledged to'? Oh, by the great cloak of the Goddess that houses all the stars of the sky that's the funniest thing I have heard in ... possibly ever. Felix, do you possess even the faintest sliver of knowledge about Alliance politics?" 

"I'm the heir to House Fraldarius. I know what nobles are like." Why did it matter? Why did it feel like the conversation had taken a turn somewhere?

"Let me ask you a slightly different question. Have you heard _literally any conversation_ that I have had with Claude von Riegan?" 

"No?" said Felix. Why would he? What the fuck. 

Lorenz sat up. "Felix, my loyalty is to the good of the Alliance as a whole, and to the people of Gloucester. I spent a year in Faerghus at the School of Sorcery. I know your idea of government and it is, frankly, _insane_. If I am to die in combat, it had better be from something practical like defending the common people of my territory from bandits." 

Huh. 

Felix reached out to Lorenz, who was starting to get out of the bed. "No, stay. It's ... it's cold." 

Lorenz raised an eyebrow. "If you wish, then all right." He settled down with his arms around Felix once more. 

Felix was half-asleep when another thought struck him. "No, wait. Why?" 

"Huzz - what? Why what?" mumbled Lorenz, who had apparently been all-the-way asleep. 

"Why were you so obsessed with getting me to tea? You didn't - it never really felt like a romantic pursuit. Why?" 

Lorenz sighed. "I suppose there's little hope of _this_ staying quiet with all the people we barreled past in the hallway. And having done that, what's the matter of my poetry being made public? I ..." He sounded embarrassed. "I was trying to win a bet with Sylvain." 

Felix spoke slowly. "A bet. With Sylvain." 

Lorenz sighed again. "Yes. That you would attend the ball as my date." 

"Sylvain," Felix said flatly. 

"I am sorry," said Lorenz, shaking his head. "I hope ... I hope the use of my body has somewhat made it up to you?" 

Felix sat up, and inhaled as deeply as he could. Then: "THIS WHOLE THING WAS TO FUCK OVER SYLVAIN?! You could have _led_ with that a week ago!" 

==================================  
_Lorenz, 25 Ethereal Moon, evening_  
==================================

Ah, but the ball was a lovely occasion. The holiday lights strung from the ceiling and walls gave the hall a golden glow. The music alternated lively and serene. The food and drink were well-chosen to the event. Friends and perhaps lovers laughed and spoke and danced. 

Sylvain found Lorenz standing alone by an empty side table. "You know, I applaud your bravery in still coming," Sylvain said, joining him. 

"Mm," said Lorenz, continuing to watch the dance floor. 

"I mean it! It takes a real man to admit when he's lost and face the consequences directly. It shows - ohh." Sylvain must have noticed the fingerprint-shaped bruises on the side of Lorenz's face when he turned to face him directly. "Oh, he really got you, didn't he? Well, nobody can say you didn't give it your all. Hey, I ... I won't be too much of a jerk about the poems. I mean, I'm still going to read them, but I won't pick the absolute _worst_ -"

"I assume you like white wine and if you don't, tough," said Felix, appearing with two glasses. He handed one to Lorenz. "Hello, Sylvain. No dance partner?" 

"Hi, Felix. I was just saying hi to Lorennnnnnnnz ..." He trailed off as Felix slid a hand around Lorenz's waist. 

"A question, Sylvain," said Lorenz, just barely holding his tone steady. "Do you really think I don't know how to use foundation to cover a bruise I don't want to display? I'd be more than happy to teach you." He took a sip of wine. "I daresay you might need it in the near future."

Sylvain looked between Felix and Lorenz a few times, eyes wide. "You _told_ him, you _must_ have told him. That's against the rules!" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sylvain. And I even if I did, I don't recall any sort of agreement to that effect." 

Felix interrupted them before a real argument broke out. "Sylvain, go dance. I'm busy having a life. You," he said to Lorenz, "stop being so tall." 

And he pulled Lorenz down for a positively _searing_ kiss. 

Seteth, of course, gave them detention, but it was worth it for the look on Sylvain's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've violated my own headcanon that any Felix/Lorenz support necessarily ends with Felix decking Lorenz, but oh well. I'm sure they'll be very happy once they sort out some ground rules. 
> 
> Also I spent an embarrassing amount of time looking at their stats trying to decide how hard it would be for Lorenz to take Felix in a fight.


End file.
